Nowadays China's industrial production development is getting better and better. In production, the workpiece or object often need to be carried during the process or after completion of the production. Apparatuses in the past are all limited in handling functions. Thus an apparatus is needed to intelligently and automatically carry out the handling work to multi-directional designated positions in the industrial production process. Furthermore, above said apparatus may also be applied to large-scale industrial production, so as to reduce the operation time needed for manpower and increase the production efficiency. Therefore, it is necessary to design an intelligent and automatic industrial robot apparatus.